Unexpected happiness
by MayhemM
Summary: Dante just expect's to head back to his brother for a good night laugh. But he does'nt realise while he is out. Vergil is going through one hell of a time DANTEXVERGIL one shot - MPREG


**Unexpected Happiness - DanteXVirgil Oneshot **

Okay. this story just popped into my head. The reason virgil is in the situation he is and not Dante, is because i could'nt imagine Dante. But somehow i could imagine Virgil like it. ^.^

**W A R N I N G - Mpreg + Incest - Don't read if you don't like!**

**Please rate and review**

**xXx**

* * *

He continued to scream. He felt _weak_ for screaming. Seeing how he had been through much more than this. But he didn't know what else to do. Biting his lip wouldn't do much. He couldn't hold back a scream no matter how small. His sweating hands pinned behind his head pulling his silver hair. His fingers had already shredded into. How could this happen to him? It was just one night. And on that particular night. Dante was the one in control, Vergil could remember Dante's exact eye's on that night. Angry and filled with rage. His demon blood boiling. He stood no chance against his little brother when he was like that. Vergil settled. But not for long. The pain agonising contractions were ripping through him. It had been over 3 hour's since the pains started. The odd thing was. There was no stomach to show of his condition. He was the same looking as ever. He had all the hormones, but Dante being Dante just passed them off as his usual jackass attitude. Vergil figured that it had something to do with his half demon heritage. He reminded himself to look into it later on. Vergil groaned as he felt his could feel lower half of his body move. The bones inside of him crack and adjust to his current condition. He grinded his teeth as he felt them meld together in bizarre and new ways to him. He slid down on the floor as the contraction's ripped through his body again. He could feel it . Soon there would be a 3rd. he yelled out the name of the one he needed the most at this very moment

"DANTE!!"

* * *

"Achoo! Ah, bless me; someone must be talking about Me." he rubbed his nose "come on. How long does it take to get a pizza.." he moaned to himself.

Dante was of course getting his late night snack for him and his brother, Pizza. One of his hands tapping on the counter and in the other one of the hands were 8 can's of beer. He ordered some pizza for him and Vergil. Large pepperoni of course. People were giving him odd looks in the pizza place. He heard the little girl whisper to her mother that he had blood on his body. From the demon's he encountered earlier of course. The mother just whispered to her daughter to stay away from the man. He sighed and ran his hands through his silver hair. He gazed to the clock on the wall

"9.30, Vergil must be wondering where the hell I am.."

"Here is your pizza sir" the young man at the desk called him

"ah, thanks"

"that will be £18-"

"just add it to my tab, it's under the name devil may cry. Later"

Dante left and started to make his way back home. Hoping to have a laugh with his older brother. Little did he know that Vergil was going through is own little version of hell.

* * *

"Little brother. I sware..I'm going to get Rebellion and ram it down your-ah!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried to crawl to the bed. The wooden floor was becoming fucking hell for his aching body. He ran his hands through his sweaty hair gripping it tightly as he pulled his hands out. His breathing was rapid and his Yells were getting longer. He attempted to crawl over to the double bed again. His bare aching legs scraping along the wooden floor. His hands scraping against the floor. He wined as he pulled himself forward. It was getting harder every time. His strength was almost gone. Suddenly he felt an agonising shock rise through his aching body. Within a second he screamed, his legs twinged and flicked at the pains. Then, a massive shot of blood flew out of from in-between his legs. It teared through his skin like fucking hell. He was no wear near the bed. He managed to crawl his aching body over to the wall. Leaving a pool of blood and a blood trail. He knew that this was telling that he was ready. He prepared himself for the agonising pain that was yet to come. He let out another agonising scream. He felt an shock go through his body. He felt his devil trigger flicker on and off.

* * *

"Dammit...how many fucking demons are there tonight?

He yelled to himself. He just sliced up another 50 demons.

"I don't know weather you want me. Or the pizza, but either way. You're not getting me. Or this delicious pizza that I will devour!"

Finally, the demons were gone. He arrived outside of Devil may cry office. Where he shared it with his older brother Vergil. He walked through the door and slammed it shut.

"Vergil! I got pizza and beer!" he yelled "I get the first sli-"

Dante heard a pain ridden scream. And himself being called for.

"DANTE!!!" Virgil screamed

Dante dropped the pizza and the beer cans on the floor.

"Vergil!" he responded and ran to his room.

* * *

"oh thank god…." Vergil whispered to himself.

His fingers scraping through the wood on the walls. His devil trigger constantly turning on and off.

Dante stood at the doorway. He didn't know what to look at first. The pool of blood on the floor or the fact that his brother was semi naked. Blood poring from his lower half and he was sweating like hell.

"Where the fuck have you been!" yelled Vergil who ran his hands through his hair

"Long story…Demons…what the fuck's up with you?!"

Dante kneeled down to his older brother. He wrapped his arm around his waist and grabbed his hand. Vergil let out a scream, his hand crushing his brother's. Dante pulled him closer to him. He quenched his eyes shut and pushed.

"What the fuck is that!" Dante yelled, looking at his brother's lower body

Vergil clicked his head up to look down at his lower half. He was relieved but freaked out at himself.

"no. no way, Okay how the hell did this happen?! You don't look it! You're a guy!"

"Answer later…just now for fuck sake help!"

Dante was quick to act. He got to the side of him, letting Vergil lean on one of his legs. There hands still locked. Dante never realised how strong his grip was. He knew he was going to end up with a broken hand. Dante looked down at his older brother. His blue eye's shut and his breathing slow. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll make sure you get through this safely"

Vergil smiled at his younger brother. But then, his body shot up. His hand crushing Dante's his breathing rapidly increasing

"Dante…I can't do this by myself..."

"what..No...Your not..im here Vergil."

"Your going to have to deliver this baby"

"WHAT?!"

"come on, you don't have a problem when your giving me a blow job" he smirked

"that's 2 different situations!. Jackass"

Dante kissed his brother's hand and let go of it. He positioned himself in front of his brother.

"Speaking of blowjob..."

Vergil clicked up his neck. And started at Dante his face looking rather pissed off. It was just like Dante to be thinking of things like that at a time like this.

"Just kidding…"

Vergil let out another scream. God! He could scream your ears out. Shaking, Dante placed his hands on the head. Virgil blood covering the infant. Gently, he pulled the head. Trying to bring out the newborn.

"You know what to do"

Vergil nodded his head. There mother long ago had explained to them how she gave birth to them. Which embarrassed there father a lot. Vergil let out a pain ridden screamed and pushed at the same time. Biting his lower lip and his eyes squinted together. He didn't know what to say, weather to yell it or to just whisper it,

"Mother…."

Dante took a quick glance at his brother shocked. Vergil despised his human side, he knew that very well. Yet, he was confused. Why her name? still. Somehow it pleased Dante.

At that one moment, Vergil felt a massive wave soothing relaxation reach throughout his entire body. For that one second, he went in a trance. Everything went calm. Until.

"oh my god Vergil!!"

Vergil clicked up his neck. He chucked to himself. He saw his younger brother shaking, holding the newborn. The red blood from his own body covering the newborn. Its cries pierced Virgil out of his peace trance and he looked at Dante, blood on his face from delivering the baby. A wide smile upon his face.

"Dante. What is it?"

"It's a baby..."

"no shit Sherlock" he was short of breath "boy…or girl"

Dante turned his head down and he chuckled.

"boy… he chuckled to himself

"S-show me"

Dante looked up at his older brother and went over to him. The newborn in his arms, Vergil glanced at the baby in Dante's arms. bright silver hair along with. Sky blue eyes. Virgil reached up his weak hand and stroked the infant's blood covered cheek.

"so small…so soft…Dante" his voice lost it's tone

"w-what?"

Vergil chuckled to himself"it's a girl"

Dante looked again, and he laughed.

"So…we have a daughter. A little girl"

"What happened? All I did was go out to get some pizza and beer. And look what happens when I come back. And Virgil knowing you, I thought you would want to get rid of the kid…"

Virgil opened his arms; Dante gently placed the baby inside his arms.

"I wanted to at first, when the pain started. I just wanted it to go away…but…seeing her. I don't think I could get rid of her Dante. She has Sparda's blood flowing through her veins. People wouldn't accept her"

He pulled the tiny baby closer to his body. He kissed her tiny forehead, a small smile shown on her face. Dante ran his hands through her soft silver hair.

_For some unknown reason. Seeing that small girl and holding her. Made both of the twin's happy. The thought of having children had never occurred to them, especially with each other. But w__ithin themselves somehow through his sudden situation. They both found peace._


End file.
